Who Says You Can't Go Home
by JamesPottersPixie
Summary: Morgan comes home for the first time in 17 years. But she's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Morgan Matthews let out a sign as she looked around the nearly empty kitchen that she was standing in. She'd bought this house nearly two weeks ago and still wasn't any closer to being unpacked. She let out another huge sigh. After all this time she was back in this city, back home. Philadelphia. Of course, none of her family knew she was back yet. Yes, they knew she was moving back soon, they just didn't know she was already here. Her parents were thrilled that she was coming home finally. Morgan had left Philadelphia just two weeks after her high school graduation to move to Miami. She had wanted to get a feel for the town and being on her own before starting the University of Miami in the fall. And she had just never come back. She had majored in music production with a minor in entertainment management. Even with her overly complicated life, Morgan had quickly become the top music producer in Miami, which although it's not widely known, has a large music industry. After a few years, Morgan had decided to open her won record label which she called Black Heart, Silver Lining. But she did it discreetly, so very few people knew that she was not only the top produced but also the owner of Black Heart, Silver Lining, which had quickly become one of the top record labels in the country. So for almost seventeen years Morgan hadn't seen anyone in her family.

Her mother was ecstatic that her baby girl was finally coming home. And to make her even happier, everyone was moving home. Morgan's brothers Eric and Cory, Cory's wife Topanga, their daughter, Eric's wife Jessica, their three kids, Shawn, Jack and Rachel, their four kids. Everyone was moving back to Phili. But, luckily for Morgan, they weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow afternoon. That gave Morgan tonight to talk to her parents, before everyone else got there.

There was a reason that Morgan had never come home and her parents only knew part of it. Amy and Alan Matthews knew from talking to her that their daughter loved her job and it kept her to busy to come home. They talked to her every month so they tried to be okay with that. But what they didn't know was that the reason was so much bigger than that. Morgan did love her job, but that wasn't what kept her away.

Morgan had always been the young one in her class. Graduating at seventeen and not turning eighteen until October. October 31st to be exact. Three and a half months after turning eighteen, Morgan had given birth. To triplets. And no one in her family knew.

That was the reason she had never gone home. Morgan Mathews had three beautiful children, whom she loved more than life itself. And the feeling was definitely mutual. Throughout the past sixteen years, Morgan and her kids had developed that elusive relationship where your parent is like your best friend, but they also manage to actually be your parent and have you respect them.

The oldest of the triplets was Patrick Nicholas but everyone just called him 'Trick'. He was tall, about 6'1", and looked like a male version of Morgan. Same honey blonde hair, same facial features, but in a masculine way. The only physical differences were the eyes. While Morgan had clear aquamarine eyes, Trick's were a beautiful hazel, a chocolate brown with the perfect mix of green and gold flecks throughout. He also had a smile that, even at nearly sixteen, seemed to make girls go weak in the knees. And if he smirked? Well they were a puddle on the ground. Plus he had the confidence to go with all of this. Even if it did sometimes boarder on arrogance, he never really crossed the line into becoming a jerk.

A minute and a half younger was Jonathan Adam. Johnny was physically identical to Trick, but their personalities couldn't have been more different. While he had the same smile as Trick, Johnny's gave off more of an air of sweet gentleman that had just as many girls flocking to him as Trick. And his smirk had an even greater effect because it was just so out of place on him. He had the same confidence but never gave off the feel of arrogance. He acted like a perfect gentleman to any and all females, earning him the title of 'The Sweet One'. But looks can be deceiving. One of the personality traits that both boys shared was their love for trouble. They were mischievous, out-going, and willing to try anything at least once, never letting rules stand in their way.

After another minute and a half came the youngest and only girl. If Trick and Johnny were physical copies of Morgan, Isabella Ansley was the opposite. The only things that Anz had in common with her mother were her aquamarine eyes, her petite stature and her stubbornness. She hated the name Isabella and refused to answer to it, so instead went by a condensed form of her middle name. Only a select few, usually those closest to her, were allowed to call her Iz and no one but Trick and Johnny could get away with calling her Izza. Her aquamarine eyes contrasted gorgeously with her dark brown hair and slightly tan skin. She was the perfect blend of tom-boy and girly-girl. She had a bit of an attitude, but was a genuinely person, which endeared her to the masses. She was considered to be the queen of her school, with almost everyone liking her. She talked to everyone, not caring what their 'social status' was. One of her best friends was considered one of the biggest geeks in the school, but that was the way it was with all of the triplets. The combination of Anz' looks and personality drew quite a few boys to her, but both brothers were severely over protective, so nothing was ever too serious and she liked it that way.

At the moment though, while Morgan was standing in the kitchen trying to mentally prepare herself for the meeting with her parents, all three of her kids were upstairs in their new rooms frantically digging trough suitcases to find something to wear. While they had been at the mall yesterday, they had met a boy who was their age and went to their new school. When he had found out that they were going to be starting as sophomores at John Adams High he had insisted that they come to a party he was having the next night. Morgan had agreed because it was a good way for them to meet people and it would give her time to talk to her mom and dad alone. The party was just down the street from the Matthews' house, so she was going to drop them off on her way home. Then pick them up later so they could meet their grandparents. Speaking of which, it was quarter to eight, they should be leaving.

Just as she reached the stairs, Johnny came bouncing down and they shared 'the look'.

Morgan sighed. "Trick stop messing with your hair and get down here. Anz as long as it's not too revealing, I'm sure you look fine. Let's go, you guys are going to be late.

Trick came sauntering down the stairs oozing confidence. In light wash jeans and a black button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbow, he looked good and he knew it. "Relax Mommy. It's a party. You can't be late to a party; you're not supposed to show up on time. Only losers do." Morgan just rolled her eyes. As "cool" as her son thought he was he still called her mommy, but only around the four of them, otherwise it was mom. It was one of the wire things about her kids. They had never gotten over their kid names for her. Trick called her 'Mommy', Johnny's was 'Momma' and Anz was 'Moms' and she was the only one who would use it in public. But Morgan wouldn't have it any other way. It showed that her kids loved her and still needed her.

She took a minute to take in her boys. While Trick was dressed up to make an impression, Johnny was dressed down in his usual style. He had on dark jeans and a light blue t-shirt. The shirt had a picture of a box of Lucky Charms on it and below it in black letters said 'Getting Lucky Tonight?'. Morgan had to his a snicker. Johnny may have been the sweet one, but he could be just as cheeky as Trick when he wanted to. The only thing that the boys' styles had in common was their shoes. Both wore Chuck Taylors, but while Trick's were a more fashionable black Johnny's were bright green. All of her kids owned a closet full of the shoes in all different colors and couldn't be persuaded that something else might be better.

"Izza let's go. I'm sick of waiting for you!"

"Shut up Trick. Maybe if you hadn't locked yourself in the bathroom for the last half hour I would have been ready on time!" she shot back. Trick just shrugged, not even bothering to try and deny it.

Morgan thought for a minute. "Iz, you have your own bathroom. Why were you waiting on Trick?" Separate bathrooms for the boys and Anz had been one of the requirements when looking for the house. They wouldn't have gotten anywhere on time if the boys had been sharing with their sister. All of them took too long.

"I know Moms, but I haven't unpacked yet, and don't know where all my hair stuff is." There was a pause and Morgan waited for the other shoe to drop. "So I had to use Johnny's!"

"What?!" Johnny squawked. It was well know that he was very protective of his hair products. "Isabella if you . . ."

Anz cut him off, walking down the stairs. "Relax kid, your precious hair products are all fine. I swear you're such a girl sometimes. Even more so than Trick." she joked.

"Hey!" Trick started to protest, before he broke off noticing what she was wearing. A quick look at Johnny showed that he was seeing what Trick was seeing. Too much of his baby sisters skin. "Don't you think that's a little inappropriate Izza? Besides you might catch a cold."

"It's August, Trick, and there is nothing wrong with my outfit." Anz sighed, used to this argument.

"There's nothing right with it either." he shot back.

"Let's just go. You were tired of waiting for me remember."

Johnny broke in. "We're not going anywhere until you discover pants. Preferably of the sweat variety." Trick just nodded in agreement. Sweat pants would cover her nicely.

Morgan was leaning against the wall watching in amusement. She found the call for pants funny. They had never tried that before. She waited for one of them to appeal to her. She didn't have to wait long.

"Mommy, tell her to put pants on."

"Momma, tell her to go change."

"Moms, tell them there's nothing wrong with my outfit."

All three pleas came simultaneously. Morgan just smiled and took in Anz' outfit. She was wearing a black t-shirt. On it was a big silver shooting star and underneath it, again in silver, the words 'Just Keep Dreaming'. Anz and her best friend Marley had had the shirts made when they had been obsessed with _Finding Nemo _and Dori singing 'Just keep swimming'. They had just adjusted the saying to fit their needs. She had on matching Chuck Taylors which were black with silver stars. The boys couldn't find fault with the shoes and while the shirt was tighter on her fifteen year old body then it has been when it was make at twelve, it was no where near to being inappropriate. It was the skirt that the boys had a problem with. The light jean mini hit Anz mid-thigh and looked good on her, making her legs look incredibly long. Which was why the boys hated it. "Sorry boys, but I'm going to have to go with Iz on this one." Anz smiled getting ready to rub it in their faces. "But-" Morgan cut her off, "if you get any taller it's either a new skirt or leggings underneath. Understood young lady?"

Anz nodded, knowing her mom was right.

The boys, however were not as satisfied. "Pants might be another option." Johnny mumbled unhappily. But both he and Trick knew that they had lost and kept quiet.

"Your eyes look really good, by the way." Morgan said while walking out.

Anz beamed. She had been trying so hard to find a make-up look for her eyes that she liked. She didn't want the normal black, white, grey or blues because she thought they were boring. And she had finally found her look. It started with a lime colored eye-shadow with a hint of gold swept lightly across the entire lid and then just under the lower lash line. She didn't use any eye-liner. Instead it was turquoise eye-shadow applied right on the lash lines, both upper and lower, with a wet angular brush. Then black mascara. The effect was stunning causing her eyes to POP. The boys didn't like this either but knew better than to try and argue there.

By this time it was quarter after eight and since it would take a half hour to get there, they would be a little before nine. Which worked out well of all of them. The kids wouldn't be on time for their party and Morgan wouldn't have that much time alone with her parents.

As they drove down her parents' street, Morgan pointed out the house. "Just in case anything happens, that's your grandparents' house. Just come there." She looked at Johnny because she knew he was the only one who would remember. Anz had the worst memory ever for these types of things and Trick just didn't pay attention. Johnny nodded. Morgan dropped them off and yelled out the window. "Don't forget to check your phone Johnny. I'll call you before I leave to pick you up!" He nodded again and all three of them waved before disappearing into the house.

Morgan gave one final sigh of longing for being home in Miami. But they had kept their house there so they could always go back and visit, she told herself. Shaking herself out of her daze he turned around and headed back towards her parents' house, knowing that nothing would ever be the same again. For any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. She sat there just looking at the old two story house that held so many memories and found that tars had started to gather in her eyes. She didn't want to be here. This house knew too much. From sneaking out to staying in, groundings, friends, enemies, and everyone in-between. Giddy happiness, bone-numbing sadness. Falling in love, being heartbroken. It knew too much. Yet on the other hand, she couldn't wait to be back here. She sat back and tried to relax. No one was expecting her, so she had time. After a while, Morgan got out of the car and closed the door. The noise must have been noticed by someone inside because the porch lights came on and the front door opened. There, framed in the door, was her mother.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Amy called.

Morgan frowned. She knew she had changed, but really, so much that her own mother didn't recognize her? It wasn't until then that Morgan realized how dark it was. She stepped into the glow of the porch light and smiled.

Amy gasped when she caught sight of the person in the driveway. "My baby!" she yelled, running down to hug her. Morgan smiled as her mom started talking rapid speed and she couldn't make out half of what was being said. They stood there just hugging until Morgan heard a noise from the door. She looked up and there leaning against the door-frame smiling was her dad.

Morgan felt her mom mover her arms from around her, but the action didn't really register. "Daddy." she breathed before, feeling seventeen again, she ran into his open arms. Despite being thirty-three years old, her dad picked her up and spun her in circles and she couldn't stop a girlish giggle from escaping.

Alan set her down and stepped back to look at her. "Hey Monster." he said with a teasing grin. When she was growing up she had hated that name. Now she needed it.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled back. "I missed you so much." she whispered, hugging him close again.

"You have no idea kiddo." he replied.

Amy walked up to them and said "Let's go inside." They walked through the door, Morgan never letting go of her dad, and she was shocked when she looked around. Absolutely nothing had changed. The only difference was the new pictures scattered throughout the old ones.

Morgan finally let go of her dad to look at a picture on the mantle. It was of her parents, Eric, Cory and their little brother Josh. It looked to be his birthday. Ten maybe. Suddenly, she had to hold back tears. Her baby brother was all grown up and starting his freshman year of college. She had missed so much, and the felling of regret for not coming home grew that much stronger.

Alan noticed the look of guilt and regret on her face and immediately wanted to get rid of it. "Come sit down Monster, and we'll talk about everything."

She smiled ruefully. She was trying to make this easier and she didn't deserve it. She chose to sit in the chair instead of on the couch, sending a very deliberate message of 'I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it' and her parents got the message loud and clear. They sat down next to each other on the couch. Morgan had chosen the chair because she wanted to be able to see them at all times. Everyone took a deep breath and braced themselves for what Amy and Alan believed was going to be the hardest conversation of their lives, but Morgan knew was going to be one of many for her, and by far one of the easier ones.

They sat there in silence for a while, with Morgan fidgeting uncontrollably, before Amy realized that if she didn't start no one would. Morgan clearly had no idea where to start and her husband would rather but off his won hand than upset his daughter. "So how have you been baby?" she asked, knowing once Morgan stated talking it would all come out. That's how it always was with her when she was feeling guilty about something. She could lie through her teeth without a problem, but add a little guilt and bam! Everything you needed to know.

"It's been good." Morgan said. "Really good. You guys know that I became a music producer, but I never really told you much beyond that, did I?" she asked.

"No," Alan said. "All we know is you graduated at the top of your class, a year late, that you live in Miami, and you work for a record company." He had always been upset that his daughter kept the details of her life so secret that she wouldn't tell even him.

"Well that is all true." she began. "I own my own house completely, no house payments or anything, own my car, and live in a very nice gated community because I felt safer at night that way. I am the most in demand producer in Miami, and the top producer in one of the biggest record companies in the nation, if not the world." She finished, trying to leave out all major details, leaving those for later.

"What record company?" Amy asked. "Have we heard of it?"

Morgan hesitated. She'd been hoping to save this for later also. "Black Heart, Silver Lining. And I've done so well that artists from L.A. and New York come to record with me."

Alan and Amy were shocked. They had known that their daughter was doing well for herself, but this was astounding. Of course they had heard about it, who hadn't. Almost every CD Josh owned came from Black Heart, Silver Lining. Add to that the fact that apparently no one knows who owns it and the story is just that much better. Every one meets with an executive meets with the Vice-President and deals through him.

"That's very impressive, honey. We are so proud of you. Of course we've heard of it. Almost all of the music Josh listens to comes from that label." Amy gushed, so happy that her baby girl was making a name for herself. Alan was very proud too, but was watching Morgan closely. He noticed her discomfort with the topic and knew there was something big missing.

"What aren't you telling us Monster? There is something else isn't there?"

Morgan look that Morgan sent her parents was equally impish and embarrassed.

"Well . . . How would you guys like to meet the president of Black Heart, Silver Lining Records?" she asked, waiting for the implications to sink in. It took a while but slowly comprehension started to dawn on her parents faces.

"Holy shit!" her dad breathed. Her mom smacked him half-heartedly, as she too was shocked. "Wait, hold on for just a minute. Are you saying that you're the president of the biggest record company in the country?" Her dad seemed to be having a bit of trouble with this.

"Yes Daddy. President, owner, CEO, the big cheese. Whatever you want to call it."

"Wait." This time it was Amy who cut in. "You own it? I thought that maybe the owner just chose you to run his business. There aren't many female record company owners, are there? Or even music producers?"

"Yes, I'm the owner. And I'm the only female record company owner. Plus, only about fifteen percent of music producers in any company are women with nine percent of them working at Black Heart, Silver Lining." Morgan waited for any kind of reaction from her parents. He dad sighed.

"I guess we shouldn't be shocked. You always were and over-achiever." She smiled at him. "Besides, it is kind of a girly name. I'm surprised no one had thought of it being a woman."

Morgan glared at her dad. "My name is not girly!"

Alan just laughed. "So how many people know?"

Morgan thought for a minute, counting on her fingers. "Umm . . . nine I think."

"Wow." Amy exclaimed. "Only nine. Who are they?"

Morgan froze for a nanosecond. 'I guess the time has come.' she thought. "Well, there's you two, me, my vice-president, his secretary, my secretary." Morgan stopped, hoping her parents wouldn't catch it.

"That's only six, Monster." No such luck.

"Well, the thing is Daddy,-"

"Oh my god. You're married!" Amy yelled. "Why didn't you tell us you were married? Why weren't we invited to the wedding? Why haven't we met the guy?"

Morgan sighed and looked at the clock, wondering how long until she could escape. 'Holy crap, it's already eleven.' she thought. 'I can get out of here pretty soon.' It was then she realized her mom was still ranting. "Relax Mom. I'm not married." Amy let out a visible sign of relief. 'Oh boy, this is going to be fun.' Morgan thought.

"The thing is-" She was cut off again, this time by the distinctive ring of her private cell phone. She knew only Trick, Johnny and Iz called her on this phone so she immediately.

"Hello . . . This is her . . . Oh my god what happened . . . But he's okay right? . . . And he's not in hurt? . . . How much trouble is he in? . . . Yes just moved here . . . Thank you so much . . . No certainly will not be taken lightly . . . Thank you. I'll be right there."

All throughout this conversation, Morgan had been pacing, putting on her shoes, and looking for her keys. Her parents were getting steadily more confused. Just as she was about to walk out the door, her dad spoke up.

"Monster what's wrong?"

Morgan stopped. 'Well I guess now is as good as anytime' and she dropped the bomb.

"Ill be back in a while. My son has just been arrested."


	3. Chapter 3

Trick, Johnny and Anz walked into the house, each of them excited about meeting new people. The boys stood on either side of Anz, "To warm boys off early." Trick had said. She wasn't happy about this, but she was used to it.

"Hey! You guys made it. Sweet." The guy from the mall came up to them bringing three others with him. He was around the same height as Johnny and Trick with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was eyeing Anz' skirt appreciatively and Trick immediately noticed.

"Sorry but I don't remember your name." he said slightly aggressive, stepping in from of Anz. She just sighed, resigned to being over-protected.

"Yeah, I realized after I left I didn't tell you my name, just my address. I'm Cole." he said, extending his hand to show Trick that he meant no harm.

"Nice to meet you Cole." Trick said in a slightly pained voice, as Anz elbowed him discreetly in the ribs. "I'm Trick, that's Johnny and this is our baby sister Isabella." he introduced, stressing the 'baby sister' part.

Anz had had enough. "Trick don't be rude! Hood to see you again Cole. I go by Ansley but most people call me Anz. And ignore Trick, we all do."

Cole and his three friends laughed. "Well Anz, this is Logan," he pointed to a gorgeous boy with light brown hair and bottle green eyes. "Madison," a clearly bottle blonde smiled up at Trick and he took a small step back, forcing a smile and Anz could tell he was trying not to roll his eyes. He knew all about that kind of girl. The final girl took matters into her own hands and stepped forward.

"Hi. I'm Z.L. Are you guys just moving here?" She introduced herself with a smile. She was very pretty with long curly sandy blonde hair and chocolate colored eyes flecked with the lightest sky blue. She had a physical build almost identical to Anz.

"Aww . . . How cute. Our little Z.L. doesn't want anyone to know that her name is Zenobia." Logan said with laughter in his voice. Anz melted and decided then and there that she was in love.

"Shut up dork. I love my name, it's just a little much for everyday use." Z.L. shot back.

The triplets smiled, knowing that they were going to like Z.L. just fine.

"Yeah, we just moved her two weeks ago. We're going to be sophomores." Johnny spoke up for the first time. Madison, noticing that Trick wasn't paying any attention to her, saw Johnny's shirt and decided to try her luck with him.

"Wow. That is, like, so cool. We're going to be sophomores too. Are you, like, going to John Adams High?"

Johnny laughed openly. He was used to girls coming on to him if Trick wouldn't look at them. "Are there many other high schools around?" And being the gentleman he is, he leaned in quietly to turn her down. "And no, you're not getting lucky tonight." Unfortunately for her, everyone heard and had a hard time keeping their laughter in. Madison stormed off, muttering about how no one ignored her and got away with it.

After Madison's dramatic exit, the group split. Cole and Logan took the boys to introduce them around and get them a drink and Anz and Z.L hung out. After a little while, Z.L. noticed something.

"Umm . . . I can't help but notice that they boys haven't been very far away all night."

Anz looked around and sighed. Sure enough, there were Trick and Johnny in a group of other guys, not fifteen feet away. Trick was getting progressively drunker and Johnny was drinking his water always keeping a clear view of her.

"Yeah," she said. "They tend to stay close when we go out. Have to protect the baby sister and all that crap."

"Aww. That's so cute!" Z.L. gushed. "I might vomit from the cute. I would have killed them by now."

"Trust me, it's a constant battle." Anz replied. "So why do people call you Z.L.? I know I'm not the best speller in the world but I'm pretty sure there's no L in Zenobia."

Z.L. laughed. "It's actually Zenobia Lily, but it's a bit much so it became Z.L. and sometimes just Ze. The only one who calls me Zenobia Lily is my Uncle Shawn and love it. Even my parents call me Ze."

"Well I call very few people by their names so I hope you're looking for a new nickname." Anz was quiet for a minute. "Oh I know. How do you like Nobi or maybe Bia or even just Bee. I could call you Bumble Bee."

Z.L. laughed again. "Are you always this random and hyper or am I just special?"

"Oh you're definitely special." Anz said with a huge grin. "But I'm like this most of the time. And you can probably expect another new name from the boys."

"Oh joy." she muttered. "As long as they don't take to calling me cupcake or something like that. Then I might really kill them."

Anz and Z.L. talked to almost everybody at the party, introducing Anz and letting Z.L. catch up. It turns out she just moved here from New York, but had known everyone here her whole life. After meeting everyone, the two girls, who were fast becoming best friends, sat down to talk about what Anz really wanted to know.

"So Nobi," she started with an impish grin. "It seems like you and Cole have a little something going on. Spill."

Z.L. just sighed. "I wish. Isn't he just gorgeous. And he's sweet and funny and nice and a total gentleman around any adults, so that would be perfect for my dad and my uncle."

"So why is nothing happening?"

"Because we've known each other since we were two and he thinks of me as 'just a friend'. And it sucks."

"And how do you know that that's how he thinks of you?" Anz was curious because that didn't fit with what she's been noticing all night.

"I just do okay."

She game Z.L. a look.

"Okay. Madison told me. She said she heard him talking to Logan about it."

Anz let out a disbelieving snort. "I can't believe that you thought she was telling the truth. That girl wouldn't ever admit that a boy would prefer another girl over her. And trust me, from the looks I've seen tonight, he definitely prefers you."

"Really?" Z.L. asked hopefully and Anz just nodded. "Moving on. On the topic of 'looks', how 'bout the ones that you've been sending Logan all night?" She sent Anz' previous impish grin back at her.

"Now Nobi, that in one seriously pretty boy. With the voice of a god."

Z.L. snickered. "You think his voice is godly, wait until you see him in a swimming suit. That boy is an Adonis." She noticed Anz' playful glare that clearly stated 'hands off'. "Too bad he has tome me he officially adopted me as the little sister he never wanted." They both broke into hysterical laughter, enjoying this newfound friendship.

Over with the boys, Trick and Johnny were also having fun. The two of them, Cole, and Logan were also forming a strong bond. Johnny was still 100% sober, but the others were beyond drunk, and onto the topic of girls.

"So what do you guys think of the girls around here?" Cole asked.

"Oh they're fantastic. I can't wait to get to know Madison some more." Trick shot back sarcastically. The other three laughed. "But there is a pretty red-head over there I wouldn't say no to meeting."

Their heads turned in unison to the place Trick was looking. Sitting on the stairs staking quietly to another girl was as a stunning girl with dark red curls that fell to her waist. Even from across the room, Trick could make out her stunning purple eyes.

Cole smiled when he saw her. "Ah. That is the lovely Caelyn. She is without a doubt the sweetest girl you could ever meet. But she's really shy and usually doesn't talk to guys."

Trick nodded, but Johnny wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore. His eyes weren't on the red-head, but on the girl next to her. She was wearing a black and red plaid mini-skirt with silver leggings underneath and black combat boots and a silver shirt. She had bright blue eyes, and her hair was blue-black, streaked with pink and purple. Cole noticed Johnny's look and said "That's Cassiopeia, or Oppi. She's got the be one of the coolest people I've ever met. She runs the school radio station. And, this doesn't quite fit with the image, but she's the captain of the varsity soccer team and she's going to be a sophomore. But she doesn't buy into the three B's, so she isn't considered popular."

Johnny looked at Trick and saw that he looked just as confused. "The three B's?"

"Brainless Blonde Bimbo." Cole answered, ticking them off on his fingers.

"And she definitely doesn't fit those." Johnny said. It wasn't until then that he noticed that Logan hadn't said anything the entire time girls were the subject. He followed his gaze to a couch not far from them and a blonde and brunette deep in conversation. All of a sudden they broke into uncontrollable giggles, and a grin lit up Logan's face. Johnny didn't like that one bit, no matter which one it was directed at. He felt a strange protectiveness over the tiny blonde that reminded him of his sister. A protectiveness that was almost as strong as the one he had for Izza.

"They're off limits." He said, without preamble and his eyes never leaving Logan. Trick and Cole, who hadn't seen where Logan was looking, were trying to figure out what was happening. Logan switched his eyes to Johnny. He didn't say anything, just sent him a cheeky grin before looking back at the couch.

By then Cole and Trick had figured it out. Cole knew that Logan would never go after Z.L. and that it was Anz he was looking at.

Trick narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No."

Logan just kept his cheeky grin in place, and someone came over dragging the foursome into a drinking game. Johnny sat back and watched, all the while keeping a clear line of vision on Anz.

It wasn't until around eleven-fifteen that Johnny stood to go to the bathroom, that Anz finally saw her chance. Johnny was bust and Tick was nowhere to be seen so she winked at Z.L., stood. And walked over to Logan.

"Hey Logan." she said with a smile.

"Hi Anz. So what do you think of everyone so far?"

'Something's wrong" Anz though. 'He'll talk to me but he won't look at me.'

"I think I could really like it here. The people are so friendly."

At that exact moment, Johnny appeared at her side. 'Damn it!' she cursed inwardly. 'Does the kid have a sensor for when I'm talking to a boy?'

"Hey Izza, have you seen Trick?"

Anz stopped mentally planning the castration of her brother and thought about it. She hadn't seen Trick in a while. That kind of worried her because last time she'd seen him, he'd been really drunk. She shook her head at Johnny and said "We need to find him."

They spent the next half hour talking to everyone they could, asking if anyone had seen Trick. Finally they found someone who had seen him going upstairs. Z.L. had joined them by that time and the three of them raced upstairs. Z.L. saw Caelyn and ran up to her.

"Hey Caelyn."

"What's up Z.L.?"

"We're actually looking for someone, a guy downstairs said he saw him come up here. I don't know if you met him or not but his name is Trick."

Caelyn frowned. "I haven't met anyone new tonight except Anz, but I have seen a few."

Anz spoke up. "Well he's my brother and he was really drunk. He looks just like Johnny here except he was wearing a black button-up."

Caelyn smiled suddenly, but then it slipped off her face. "I did see him, but he was going outside. I didn't stop him because he wasn't waking like he was drunk."

"Well, that's our Trick." Johnny said in a mock proud voice. "Never let them know your drunk 'til you do something stupid."

"We'd better go out and get him before he passes out on the lawn. Thanks for all the help Caelyn." Anz waved to her and started towards the front door, followed closely by Johnny and Z.L..

"Shouldn't you be worried about him running around a strange neighborhood drunk?" Z.L. questioned.

"Nah. Trick always does the same thing. He goes outside and lays down to look at he stars. Then he ends up passed out or falling asleep depending on how drunk he is." Johnny said as he pulled open the door. They all walked out and looked around the front yard. No Trick. They walked around the house. No Trick. They walked a little up and down the street. Still no Trick.

"This is bad." Anz stated and Johnny and Z.L. just looked at her. T

"Thanks for the help Z.L.. But you should go back to the party. We have to go to our grandparent's and tell out mom that we lost Trick." Johnny winced at the thought and Z.L. giggled.

"You make him sound like a naughty puppy."

Anz burst out laughing. "That's it. He's always reminded me of something but I could never figure it out. That's exactly what he is." Johnny just rolled his eyes at the two.

"If it's alright, I think I'll come with you. I wanna make sure the puppy is alright and I'm staying close to here tonight."

"That's fine with me." They took off running, Z.L. and Anz following Johnny because he was the only one who knew where they were going. Pretty soon they were standing outside a house that looked really familiar to Z.L..

"What are we doing here?" she asked Johnny.

"This is our grandparent house."

"It can't be." she argued. "You must have gotten the houses mixed up."

"No this is definitely the house. That's our mom's car."

All of a sudden they heard Anz gasp. She was looking in the window. "And that's our brother being forcibly dragged into the kitchen."

Johnny gulped too because right before the kitchen door swung shut they caught a glimpse of their mom. She didn't get mad at them often, but when she did it wasn't pretty. And right now it didn't look pretty for Trick.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan pulled into her parent's driveway fuming. She didn't even notice the extra cars on the street. She got out and waited for her eldest child. As soon as he was in front of her she glared at him and ordered "Walk". If there was only one thing that Trick knew it was that you don't mess with his mommy when she was like this. He stopped at the front door and waited for her. Morgan didn't even pause, just grabbed Trick's hand and pulled him into the house. She didn't even pay attention to the people in the living room. She didn't even stop when she heard her dad.

"Monster, look who-"

"Not now Daddy."

She pushed him through the kitchen door, then immediately spun him around to face her.

"What the hell were you thinking!?!"

The attention of the living room was diverted from the kitchen when the front door burst open for the second time and three more people stormed in, only one of them familiar.

A man with curly dark hair was the first one to speak up. "What are you doing here already Ze?"

"Well we lost Trick and were coming to tell his mom, but we found him now."

"And who is Trick?"

"He's our third." Johnny said immediately. "Wait, how do you know these people. Why are you supposed to be her Zaz?"

"Zaz?"

"Yeah, surely Izza warned you."

"She did, and I think I like it. And to answer your question, this is my grandparent's house."

Anz' face suddenly lit up. "Do you know what this means Nobi? We're cousins!" She squealed, then launched herself at Z.L., tackling her onto the floor.

"Wait a minute." an older man, her grandfather, Anz thought, said looking confused. "Who are you?"

Anz jumped off the floor and turned to everyone with a huge smile. "Well I'm Isabella Ansley Matthews and that's one of my thirds Jonathon Adam. Our mom is-"

She was cut off by a loud voice from the kitchen.

"Patrick Nicholas, you got drunk and peed on a police car!"

There was dead silence I the living room. Then Z.L. look it upon herself to break it. "Naughty, naughty puppy." she muttered, shaking her head.

Anz and Johnny busted out laughing while everyone else looked at them like they were crazy.

"Well, I guess we better go try and save Trick. Come on Izza."

They walked over to the door, pushed through, and were back out not five seconds later. As soon as they had set foot in the kitchen, a resounding "Get out!" could be heard. They exited but Johnny made sure to leave the door open a bit.

"Did you even think about the consequences of this. What if while you were out defacing government property-" here there was snickering from Z.L., Anz, and Johnny along with all of the males in the room. "Something had happened to Iz. What would you have done then?"

Now Trick could take a lot of things but someone insinuating that he didn't care about Izza wasn't one of them. "It wasn't my turn tonight." he replied, trying his best not to yell at his mom.

"What do you mean it wasn't your turn?"

"Really Mommy, do you honestly think that Johnny and I would ever let Izza be at a party without one of us watching her constantly. We take turns. One night I'll drink water and watch Izza and the next time Johnny will. Wee do it so that she won't drink to much and get taken advantage of and so we can keep boys away form her." Johnny got a panicked look on his face, just knowing that Trick was going to say something stupid. "And he was doing a fine job of keeping the boys away tonight if I do say so. Subtle threats work wonders."

'And there it is.' Johnny thought. He just waited for the explosion.

"Excuse me!!" Everyone jumped at the volume of the new voice and the door swung open to allow Morgan and Trick into the living room. "How dare you!? I've excepted that you two are over-protective of me but this is ridiculous. Constant supervision to keep boys away from me? That's why he wouldn't talk to me after that first time isn't it. Subtle threats work wonders do they? Well here's one for both of you. If you ever speak to me again I WILL castrate you with a rusty spoon!" With that she locked herself in the bathroom.

Trick and Johnny moved to the door and tried to get Anz to come out. Meanwhile, Morgan turned to face the group in the living room for the first time.

'Shit.' she thought as she came face to face with almost her whole family. All three of her brothers, Jack, Shawn, Topanga, Jessica and Rachel. There was also a girl around her kids age, but no other kids around. "I thought you guys weren't coming home until tomorrow?" She seemed so nervous that everyone decided to let her set the pace of the conversation.

Cory was the one who answered. 'He looks exactly the same.' she thought.

"Well we weren't but then Ze" he pointed to his daughter, "was told about a back to school party and talked us all into coming early."

Morgan looked at Z.L. and smiled. "She's gorgeous Cory." She walked over to her blushing niece. "Hi, I'm Morgan."

"Zenobia Lily. But most people call me Z.L. or Ze."

Morgan laughed. "I love the name, Topanga. Would this party by chance be the one that was just down the street?"

Z.L. nodded and smiled, letting Morgan know that she had met the kids.

"So MoMo, what's going on in your life?" This time it was Eric that spoke. He looked the same too, but you could just tell that he had grown up.

"Umm. The two important things in my life are my kids and my job. Until we moved here, to family, nothing else really mattered to me."

Josh sensed the tension at the mention of kids and decided to help out the sister he barely remembered. "What do you do?"

She smiled at him, her eyes showing her appreciation. "I'm a music producer. Actually the top producer at Black Heart, Silver Lining Records."

"Holy Shit!"

"Joshua! Language!"

"But Mom that's the best label in the world. And my big sister is the best producer there. Who all do you work with?"

Morgan opened her mouth to answer, but everyone turned around at the yelling from the bathroom. "Go away! I don't care if I ever talk to either of you again!"

Johnny and Trick shared a look. "Izza." they chorused together.

"No. You don't get to do that. Not this time. You can't be sweet and caring and expect me to just forget."

"Fine!" Johnny shouted. Trick looked at him like he was crazy. They couldn't just leave her there. Johnny turned and looked around, ignoring the people staring at him. "Zaz, where's her purse?" he asked. She pointed towards the end of the couch. Trick smiled, realizing what Johnny was thinking. They both crouched down and started digging through the huge bag. All of a sudden, they both dropped the bag and jumped back.

"Mommy!"

"Momma!"

They pointed to the bag in horror. Morgan walked over and curiously looked in the bag before laughing. She looked up and saw all kinds of confused faces, but before she could explain Johnny spoke up.

"She's cheating!"

Morgan just laughed some more. "That's not cheating boys, that's strategizing."

"But now how are we supposed to find our stuff?" Trick argued back.

"Well you have two options. Stop keeping things in her purse-"

"Or?" Johnny asked.

"Get Over It!" She turned back to everyone else to explain. "My boys have an irrational fear of tampons." All the girls laughed while the boys shuttered and agreed with Trick and Johnny.

"Momma," Johnny said tying to look innocent and pathetic, "Will you find it for us?" She looked away from him and saw Trick, his face schooled in a wide-eyed pout. "Please" She looked at her family and found that they were all laughing at how easily her boys played her. She looked back at Johnny and broke.

"Fine, but this is the last time. And I mean it this time."

"Of course you do." they chorused. Morgan just sighed at how weak she was, and reached fro the purse. After a minute of digging she pulled out a rectangular box and handed it to the boys. Everyone watched curiously as the boys walked over to the door. Trick opened the box, and catching a glimpse of the contents, Shawn let out a laugh, while everyone else was still confused.

"Aiding and abetting now Morgan?" he asked, laughter still in his voice.

"I do what I can." she replied with a casual shrug.

The rest of the room caught on when Trick turned to Johnny.

"Would you like to do the honor?" he held the case for Johnny and he picked something out and then proceeded to pick the lock. Morgan turned to see her mother glaring at her while everyone else laughed.

"It's not my fault!" she exclaimed. "They're always locking themselves out of the house and they lose their keys the day I give them to them."

"Plus Izza tends to lock herself in whatever room is handy whenever she gets mad." Trick added laughing. Anz just glared at him.

Alan cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the kids before looking at Morgan.

"Guys, this is your grandma and grandpa. That was a great first impression by the way. That's my oldest brother Eric, then Cory, and my younger brother Josh. There is Cory's wife Topanga, and Eric's wife Jessica. Then there's Jack and Rachel, and that is Shawn. And this is Cory and Topanga's daughter-"

"Nobi"

"Zaz"

Morgan was cut off by her kids.

"We met at the party tonight." Trick explained.

"Okay. And these are my triplets. The oldest is Patrick Nicholas. Then Jonathon Adam, and finally Isabella Ansley."

Each one waved at their mom introduced them. "In case you haven't guessed, we prefer Trick, Johnny, and Anz. But Izza will also answer to Iz if she likes you."

That remark earned Trick a slap to the back of his head from his mother. "We're trying to make a good impression her Patrick. Behave."

Johnny grinned cheekily. "Relax Momma. They have to love him, he's family. Now they're struck with him too." That earned him a slap on the back of the head.

Z.L. just laughed. "He's the family puppy. What's not to love." Her, Johnny and Anz explained how they came to the realization that Trick was like a puppy and everyone laughed except Trick.

"What does that remind you of, Cor?" Shawn asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Shawnie." Cory replied and tried to look innocent. Eric, Jack, and Alan laughed, knowing what Shawn was referring to, while Amy and Topanga glared and everyone else just looked confused.

"What do you mean Uncle Shawn?" Z.L. looked up at him and gave him the puppy dog eyes. He just laughed. He never could tell her 'no'.

"Well Zenobia Lily, he reminds me of your dad."

"Daddy? How!"

Shawn smirked at the look Cory was giving him. "When we were a little older than you, your dad and I went to a party and your dad got really drunk. I lost him on the way home-"

"More like you ditched me to make-out with that one girl." Cory interrupted.

"Not important Cor, no more interrupting. Now, I was staying here that night and thought I'd find him passed out on the floor somewhere. Instead I walk in the as door to hear Mom yelling at someone and Dad trying to look mad and not laugh. Come to find out, he was arrested for indecent exposure. He got caught peeing on a car. But I don't think it was a cop car so you got one up on your uncle, Trick."

The triplets, Z.L. and Josh all started laughing, having never heard this story before. Cory just glared at his best friend.

"Thank you, Shawnie. I really needed my daughter to know that. Really.

"No problem, Cora. Just doing my job as godfather."

Cory blanched at the mention of his alter-ego and turned to his wife. "Why did we make him godfather again?" Topanga just looked at him. "Oh. Right. My idea."

By then Alan was tired of waiting. He wanted answers. He turned to Morgan's kids. "So tell us about yourselves."

Anz jumped in before her brothers could even think. "Well, we're triplets, we grew up in Miami. My best friends name was Marley. Oh. We're going to be sixteen in February.

All of a sudden, something clicked.

"Sixteen?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." was the happy reply from Trick. "Then we can drive!"

"Yeah right." Johnny quipped. "Like any sane person would let you operate large machinery. Or Izza for that matter." They both made sounds of protest.

"Morgan, if they were born if February almost sixteen years ago, that means you would have gotten pregnant in May." She just nodded and Amy continued. "So you were pregnant when you left?"

Morgan just nodded again. "I didn't know at the time." She sounded miserable and she continued so quiet that they almost didn't hear her. "I didn't realize until later."

Trick and Johnny moved as one and sat on each of the arms of their mom's chair, while Anz bounded over and sat on the floor in front of them, wrapping her arms around her mom's legs. All three looked fiercely protective of her, almost daring someone to hurt her.

"Morgan."

She hesitated and then finally looked him in the eye. He didn't even have to ask anything, the answers were in her eyes.

He, Shawn Hunter, was a father.

He couldn't be inside right now, he got up and walked out through the kitchen and into the backyard.

Back inside there were various reactions. Some were confused, being a little slow on the uptake, like Cory and Eric. Some were disbelieving like Jack and Rachel and her parents. Some were looking at her with sympathy and support, Josh and Topanga. But the hardest here Trick, Johnny, Anz and Z.L.. The girls were ecstatic. Now they were even closer cousins, and Anz was finally going to have a daddy. The boys were happy too, but they were also a little bit worried. This guy, their dad, had the power to hurt the two most important people in their lives.

"Morgan." She looked up at her sister. The girl who had helped her through everything before this. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Morgan just shook her head. Topanga got up from her seat next to Cory and went over to hug her little sister.

"You need to talk to him."

"I know, I just don't know what to say. I can't justify what I did."

Topanga just hugged her tighter. "You don't have to justify anything. You didn't do anything wrong."

Morgan sighed, trying to explain what she was feeling. "But neither did he." She stood up and make to follow the father of her children. "Out of the two of us, I'm the one that's wrong. It was my decision to keep it quiet. My decision to not tell him." And with that she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn stormed into the backyard, but no matter how mad he was he couldn't help but laugh. Here it was midnight, and Mr. Feeny was working on his flowers. He jumped the low fence separating the two yards. Mr. Feeny's back was turned but he still always knew when either Cory or Shawn was looking for advice.

"I trust you didn't trample my roses on your way over, Mr. Hunter." He turned to see Shawn checking over his shoulder out of habit.

"We're good Mr. Feeny." He grinned.

"So what brings you to my side of the fence Mr. Hunter?"

"I'm a father." Shawn blurted out.

Mr. Feeny looked completely surprised. "Congratulations."

Shawn continued. "I just found out. Triplets."

Mr. Feeny smiled at him. "You'll make a great father."

"They're almost sixteen." The grin slid off Mr. Feeny's face. "Their mother is Morgan Matthews." For the first time in Shawn's memory Mr. Feeny was speechless. But it didn't last long.

"Well I guess this is more than an at the fence conversation." he said as he sat down in a lawn chair.

"Probably." Shawn said as he leaned on the fence. He just sat there for a minute. Trying to figure out how to put what he was feeling into words. All he could come up with was "How could she not tell me? I deserved to know didn't I?"

Mr. Feeny sighed. "I don't know why she made the decision to not tell you, but I do know that you had a right to know."

Shawn had gotten over his shock and was getting mad now. "She should have told me! I haven't seen her in seventeen years, and all of a sudden she shows up and I have three fifteen year old kids. Did she think I wouldn't be there? Did she think I would walk out like my dad?" He paused, the fight seeming to drain out of him. "Mr. Feeny, I have a little girl."

Mr. Feeny couldn't hold back the grin that came at the way he said it. Like he was saying 'Mr. Feeny, I just won the lottery.' It seemed to be the greatest thing in the world to Shawn.

"She's prefect Mr. Feeny. So tiny but so there. She'd never let you forget her presence. She looks kinda like me." He sounded like he was shocked and awed that his daughter looked like him. "Except Morgan's eyes. And her name is Isabella but she won't let anyone call her that. It's Ansley. She's just this little pixie-like ball of energy. She's the same as Zenobia Lily; just give them wings and they could be fairies. And my boys." His voice was already proud of them. "They look just like Morgan expect their eyes. My eyes. From what I've heard they act like me and Cory. They do such a good job of protecting Isabella. God she named him after me. Patrick. Patrick, Jonathon, and Isabella. Trick, Johnny and Iz." Shawn fell silent, not knowing how to confess his biggest fear. He let it out in a whisper that Mr. Feeny had to strain to hear. "What if they don't want anything to do with me, Mr. Feeny?"

Mr. Feeny wondered if Shawn knew just how much he loved those kids already. His voice gave it away. Probably not. "Well Mr. Hunter, if the pretty brunette standing in the doorway that can't take her eyes off you is anything to go by, along with the boys in the living room trying to be more discreet, I'd wager they want you as much as you want them. A warning though Mr. Hunter. If the boys hold back from you it's only because they're worried about their sister and mom getting hurt."

At the mention of Morgan, Shawn's thought went back to the question he most wanted an answer to. He glanced back at the house and sure enough his baby girl was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room with his sons behind her. "Did she really think I would leave her? Leave them?"

Mr. Feeny didn't understand either. He had no idea how Morgan, who knew how Shawn had grown up, who knew how much family meant to him, could keep his own family from him. "Shawn." From some reason, Mr. Feeny calling him by his first name calmed him. "I don't know why she kept it from you, and while I don't agree with her, I know it's not because she thought you'd be a horrible father." He looked at the Matthews' house and saw Morgan. "And judging by the way she's pacing the kitchen, she's ready to tell you."

Shawn visibly stiffened at the thought of talking to Morgan. "I don't know if I can be around her right now Mr. Feeny."

"I want you to listen carefully Mr. Hunter. Here's the advice you were looking for." Shawn nodded. "Listen to her. Don't lose your temper and walk out. Let her know you're mad and have your say but be calm about it. You have much more to lose now then you did as a kid. Think of your little girl, who is currently bouncing with the need to come see you and thinks she's finally getting a daddy, and those who boys who are probably more like you than I want to know."

Shawn sat there thinking about what he had just heard. He knew Mr. Feeny was right; he did have a lot more to lose. And judging from the way all three of them had moved towards her when she was upset earlier, if her hurt Morgan none of them would ever forgive him. He sighed. Cory, Eric and Alan may never forgive him anyway.

"Thanks Mr. Feeny. I'm pretty sure I can talk to her now."

Mr. Feeny got out of his chair to go back inside. But before he opened the door, he turned to give one more piece of advice. "Relax, Mr. Hunter. Mr. Matthews will get over the shock because he knows you won't hurt Morgan. And never listen to anyone who says they don't think you'll be a good father because I know you will." And with that he walked inside, leaving Shawn more sure than ever that he would be a good father, just because Mr. Feeny said so.

He heard the back door close and looked up to see Morgan. She was standing there with her hands clasped firmly together, almost as if to stop from reaching out to touch him.

'That's probably true,' Shawn thought. 'She always did hug me when I was upset.'

"You probably have some questions."

Shawn just looked at her.

"I never meant to hurt you by not telling you."

Shawn couldn't hold it in anymore. "Then why the hell didn't you. I had a right to know Morgan." She just nodded. "I want to understand Morgan, but I can't right now. Make me understand."

She moved to the middle of the patio and say down cross-legged. In jeans, flip-flops, and a hoodie, she looked much younger than her thirty-three years and Shawn had to look away.

"Well, I left after graduation having not talked to you since that night."

"What were you even doing there that night? I know that your parents would never have let you go to a hotel party. Much less leave the house looking like that." Shawn cut her off in a loud voice.

Morgan looked down and Shawn swore he was a blush. "I knew that Mom and Dad wouldn't let me go, so I told them that I was spending the night at Andi's and then we snuck out. It was the night before graduation. We figured that since it was before graduation the parents wouldn't get suspicious and no one would get caught." Morgan let out a little laugh. "It worked too, no one got caught. But because of the hangovers, graduation was miserable for most people."

"For most?" Shawn questioned.

"I wasn't hung over. I hadn't drunk that much the night before." She paused and the blush came back full force to her face before she continued. "I was just so sore that sitting in one position for that long was unbelievably uncomfortable."

Shawn was gapping at her, feeling a blush come up his own cheeks at the reference to their night together. He just barely saw the impish smile and the laughter in her eyes before she looked down. 'She's trying to make me uncomfortable!' he thought, shocked. 'Well it won't work.' "Well where in God's green earth did you get those clothes? I know your mother would never have bought them for you, and if your father had seen them he would have locked you in your room 'til you were 97!"

Morgan thought back to that night, remembering what she had been wearing. She remembered the outfit perfectly, she remembered everything about that night in perfect detail, and she thought she had looked pretty damn good in it. But she wanted to see what he had thought of it. "I really don't remember what I was wearing that night."

Shawn's jaw dropped. How could anyone not remember what she had been wearing? He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her. "It was a white skirt and that black shirt." He was deliberately vague, hoping that she would remember and he wouldn't have to think about it too much.

Morgan was inwardly chuckling. "Oh! I remember. It was the white leather mini skirt and the black and red corset top with the red stilettos. I loved that outfit."

Shawn took a deep breath and tried to banish the thought of this Morgan in front of him in that outfit.

Morgan couldn't help the bright smile that exploded across her face as Shawn closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear it of the visual she had just provided him with.

By the time Shawn had opened his eyes Morgan had hid her smile and was waiting for the question that she knew was coming.

"Why?"

She didn't bother to play dumb and ask "Why what?". She knew. He wanted to know why she had slept with him that night. She took a deep breath and tried to explain. "Did you know that I had the most hopeless crush on you when I was little?"

Clearly he was shocked. "You did not!"

Morgan let out a small giggle. He sounded so indignant. Like it would be awful to even think about having a crush on him. "It's true. I was nine in the beginning of fifth grade and you were my first crush."

"Your first crush was on that baseball player who wasn't any good. I don't remember his name."

Morgan let out a sigh. "Kyle Sloane. He was so pretty."

Shawn gave her an exasperated look. "He couldn't catch a baseball to save his life."

Morgan laughed. "That didn't stop him from being so pretty in that uniform." Shawn looked disgusted. "Besides I couldn't very well tell everyone my fist crush was on you, so I just made my second into my first. Anyway, the crush never really went away and I knew it wouldn't but I learned to deal with it. It was always there just under the surface and then that night it just all came back. There you were and I thought that just maybe I was finally old enough for you to see me. No Cory's baby sister. Not Amy and Alan's daughter. Not the annoying little girl who was always around. Just Morgan. And it seemed like you finally did. You saw Morgan and you wanted me. But then you avoided me for the next two weeks and then I was in Miami. I had been there for a couple of weeks before I realized I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me Morgan? I had a right to know. Did you think I wouldn't care? That I would walk away like my dad did?" All the teasing atmosphere from earlier was gone.

"No! Never that. There was never any doubt that you would be the best dad ever."

"Then why?"

Morgan took a deep breath before answering. "You had finally done it Shawn. You had finally proved to YOURSELF that you weren't the 'trailer trash' you always called yourself. You had a job you loved and you were making something of all your talent. You were finally good enough in your own eyes. There was no way I was going to ruin that."

Shawn let out a sigh and was quiet for a minute. I really wasn't to be mad at you right now. I had a right to know. No matter what I should have known. I would have been there from the beginning."

"You have every right to be mad, no matter what anyone says. I was wrong not to tell you and I know you would have been there. The only thing I can say is that I loved you too much. I wanted nothing more than for you to be happy. Even if it meant keeping this from you. I realize that it wasn't my call to make about how you were to be happy. I was wrong and I'll never stop being sorry for that."

Shawn sighed and thought about what Mr. Feeny has said. He'd let her know he was mad and now was the time to let it go. To put it behind him and get to know his kids. The question was; could he? "I'm still mad Morgan and I probably will be for a while." She nodded in acceptance and he took a deep breath. "But I want to be a part of their lives. I want to know them."

"Of course Shawn. I wouldn't dream of keeping them from you." She ignored his indelicate snort. "Besides I don't think there's a force strong enough in this world to keep Iz away from you now that she knows about you. She never said anything but a daddy was what she wished for every birthday."

A ridiculously bright smile flashed across Shawn's face at the thought of his little girl wishing for him. "No more secrets Morgan." he said in a no arguments tone.

She just nodded and looked at the window. Anz was missing so she guessed that Johnny and Trick had pulled her away from the window to give them some privacy.

"Well, let's go so you can meet your kids." Morgan's heart broke as she watched Shawn light up at the prospect. "The boys are just like you and Cory." His face was frozen in shock for a minute before the elated grin was back. "It's actually really freaky if you think about it."

The two of them walked inside and stood in the doorway to the living room taking in the scene before them. Topanga and Rachel and Jessica were sitting close together on the couch and seated before them on the floor, leaning into one another and arms interlocked, were Anz and Z.L.. They were deep in conversation, laughing and joking. Just getting to know each other. Shawn couldn't help the fierce sense of pride and protectiveness he felt watching his daughter and his goddaughter together.

An outbreak of laughter, much deeper than the giggles coming from the couch but just as happy, drew Shawn's attention to the opposite side of the room. Trick and Johnny, his sons, stood by the fireplace surrounded by Alan, Cory, Jack, Eric and Josh. They seemed just as comfortable already as the girls were. It was a sure sign that all three of them had already been enfolded in this large, somewhat mismatched family and were completely sure of their welcome and the love they would receive. Even as he watched, Amy was fluttering back and forth between the groups with her camera in her hand, clicking away like mad so she could put the captured memories in their rightful places on her walls.

Because he couldn't quite work up the courage to go ever to Anz, he walked over to the group by the fireplace. As he approached, the man he considered his second father looked up and met his eye. Shawn had no idea what Alan saw in his face, but it made him walk over and wrap Shawn in a hug.

Alan held him close and tight for a while because he knew that Shawn was scared of how he would react to him. He stepped back and put his hands on Shawn's shoulders, really looking at the boy – no man that he had considered his son for as long as he could remember. Finally Alan just smiled and said "Don't hurt them son."

Shawn sent him a tight smile back and shook his head. That was the last thing he would ever do. Alan nodded before walking over to the couch to get to know his new granddaughter. Josh and Eric followed, each giving Shawn a quick hug. Jack pulled Shawn into a slightly longer hug, knowing how much being a father would mean to him, before leaving him with his best friend and his boys.

Cory walked over and slung an arm over Shawn's shoulder before pulling him closer, seeing as his feet seemed to be frozen. He just stood there unable to take his eyes off of his boys until Cory elbowed him in the lung.

"Uh . . . he." He ignored Cory's hastily cover laughter. "I'm Shawn. I . . . uh . . . I guess I'm your father." Shawn winced at how stiff and formal that sounded. The exact opposite of him. But Trick and Johnny didn't care. They just smiled at him and moved to together to hug him. When they broke apart Cory saw that all three of them wore happy smiles.

Johnny broke the last of the tension when he sent a wise-ass smirk at his dad and quipped "Couldn't find the courage to talk to Izza?"

Cory let out a laugh while Shawn sent a smirk right back at Johnny. "Is it a bad thing that I'm scared shitless of my own fifteen year old daughter?"

Johnny and Trick laughed while Cory shook his head. "Absolutely not. I'm terrified of mine." They all laughed at that, glancing over at the two pixie-like girls on the floor.

Shawn looked at Trick and Johnny and said "So tell me about yourselves. All I know are your names and that you look just like your mom."

Trick just shook his head. "Yeah, everyone says we're carbon copies of her in looks and exact opposites from her in personality. But that's only the people who don't know her very well. We're actually a lot like her, but she insists that we're more like Uncle Cory and . . . well you."

"We're a lot alike." Johnny said. "But also really different. Trick's more in your face loud and obnoxious and I tend to be quieter."

"That's only until you get to know him." Trick broke in. "Then he's more annoying then I could ever dream of being." He broke off to dodge a punch from Johnny. "Um . . . we both love music. Everything from classic rock to new alternative. Not so much pop, but then who really does?"

"We both play guitar and I sing but Trick doesn't. He plays piano and I don't. We both play soccer and basketball but I run track and Trick plays baseball. We both play volleyball and swim, but neither for school."

"Growing up in Miami we both surf. And we're both not embarrassed to say Izza puts us both to shame there. I cook and Johnny burns water, but Izza's the dessert chef. She makes a chocolate éclair cake that's ridiculous."

Shawn just listened, eyes following the conversation as they ping-ponged back and forth. "Well I guess that's some of the basics and the rest we'll just learn as we go."

Trick and Johnny just smiled and nodded. They couldn't wait to get to know their dad.


	6. Chapter 6

Ze looked up and caught her uncle's eye. He gave her a little head jerk and she knew he was ready to talk to Anz. Ze elbowed her hard and when Anz turned to glare at her, she gave a meaningful glance at Shawn and then the stairs.

Anz took the hint and got up, walking to the other side of the room. Shawn took a deep breath and smile when the boys gave him a small shove in the direction of the stairs.

Shawn took a deep breath and slowly walked over to where Anz was sitting.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

He cringed as his voice came out higher than it had been in twenty years but Anz gave him a blinding smile.

"Hi. I'm . . ." He hesitated, knowing how awkward he had sounded when intruding himself to his boys.

Fortunately, Anz had so such problems. "You're my daddy."

"Yeah." Shawn said happily. "I am. So . . . umm."

"How about we play twenty questions?" Anz asked, seeing Shawn struggling so much.

"Okay. You first."

"Hmm . . . okay, if you could be any animal in the world, what would you be and why?"

Shawn looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? It's a good question." Anz argued.

"It's a great question, but not what I expected." Shawn said.

Anz just shrugged. "Figured itwould tell me a lost about you and it would break the ice."

"Okay . . . any animal . . . ah . . . a chimpanzee. They're increadibly intelligent and education matters Isabella."

Anz laughed. "Way to pimp the education speech within an hour of meeting me Dad."

Matching smiles lit up their faces as Anz called someone Dad for the first time in her life.

"So what's your answer?"

Anz just looked at him, confused. "It was my question. Your turn."

"Oh no Isabella. You have to answer your own question. Everyone knows that."

"You're making that up! You only answer the questions you're asked and each person asks 10 questions."

"Each person gets 20 questions, hence the name, and you answer them all." Shawn smiled. He loved arguing with his daughter.

"Liar!" she accused, causing everyone to look at them.

"Hey Cor," Shawn called. "What are the rules of 20 questions?"

Cory gave him a strange look but shook his head. Shawn would tell him later. "You both ask 20 questions and answer all questions no matter who asks."

"It's a conspiracy!" Anz yelled, causing Shawn to laugh along with Trick, Johnny and Z.L.. She turned to her cousin in a plea for help. "Nobi?"

Z.L. choked back her laugh and smiled. "Sorry Iz. Those are the rules."

Anz stuck her tongue out at Z.L. and turned to Shawn. "Fine. You win this time, but don't expect it to happen often."

Z.L. smiled to herself, knowing one of her Uncle Shawn's "Lady Rules" was coming and she wasn't disappointed.

"Ladies always admit defeat gracefully Isabella."

Morgan, Tick and Johnny held their breath waiting for Anz to yell at Shawn for calling her Isabella but she just laughed.

"It's a good thing I'm not a lady then, huh?" she said smiling before turning her attention back to the game and everyone else went back to their conversations.

"A penguin." Anz said quietly after a small pause.

When she didn't elaborate Shawn asked "Why?"

"Because they're the best bird ever even if they can't fly. They swim and that's so much better."

Shawn could tell that that wasn't the whole reason but didn't wasn't to push her too fast so he let it go.

"Favorite color?" he asked.

"Kinda boring, isn't it?" Anz questioned but Shawn just smiled.

"It's an important thing to know about your baby girl."

"Well then, silver. Or purple." Anz' face screwed up in a look of supreme disgust before she continued. "But not a girly purple. A purple so dark it almost looks black. At least this week, it changes regularly."

She looked at him expectantly and without hesitation he answered "Aqua."

Anz squealed internally, her mom's eyes were aqua.

"Okay. My turn. Favorite animal?"

"You already asked that." Shawn said slowly.

"No. I asked if you could be an animal what you would be. That's completely different than your favorite animal." Anz explained as if it was obvious, which to her it was.

"Okay." Shawn said slowly, clearly thinking his daughter was insane. "I would have to say . . . miniature duck billed platypus."

"That's not strange at all." She said sarcastically. "moving on, definitely a duckling."

Shawn just shook his head. His Isabella was definitely one of a kind.

"Favorite holiday."

"Forth of July." Anz replied without a second thought. "I love everything about it. The darkness, the lights, the sounds. And who doesn't love to blow stuff up?"

Shawn laughed, knowing his was even more unexpected. "Groundhogs day." He just smiled when Anz snorted. "I despise winter so on of the happiest days of my year is when it's officially over and spring comes."

"Okay. Favorite food."

"Mom's homemade macaroni and cheese." Shawn answered immediately. "Your grandma won't tell anyone the recipe and only makes it for special occasions but it's like a drug. No other mac and cheese will ever be good enough after you have hers."

"Chinese."

"Umm, that's not a food sweetheart, that's a nationality."

"Anything Chinese." She elaborated. "Chicken fried rice, hot brazed chicken, steamed chicken and vegetables, vegetable fried rice, sweet and sour pork. Mmm. I love it all. Or fruit salad. With cherries and pomegranate."

"You're so strange Isabella." Shawn said, voice full of affection.

She just shrugged. "I try."

"Best friend."

"Marley. We've known each other since we were three. I practically lived at her house when she wasn't living at ours. She is the class brainiac. The mean girls try to pick on her but I look out for her." A small frown crossed her face. "I don't know what she's going t to do without me there. But she's so sweet and has a wicked sense of humor and she's my sister. We've been through everything together: crushes, and broken hearts, fights, with parents, with other people, with each other, running away, the first time we each punched someone." The last one brought a smile to her face.

"Who did you punch?"

Anz' eyes lit up with indignant fire as she thought about it.

"Some jerk thought it would be funny to sent Mar secret admirer notes. We were in fifth grade and she had this huge crush on this guy Mattie and she was so excited, thinking they were from him. She never showed anyone at school how happy she was but I knew. When he didn't get any reaction from her, Alex, the jerk, told everyone what he did. Mar put on a smile and acted like she didn't care but I can always tell. She was trying not to cry. So I hit him." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Broke his nose. Got suspended for a week. But everyone knew not to mess with Marley." A wicked smile crossed her face. "Alex ended up begging his parents to send him to a different school. Trick and Johnny found out what he did to Mar and made his life hell. They're just as protective of her as they are me."

"So your first punch was in defense of her. I'm guessing hers was in defense of you?"

"She always was better at holding her temper so it didn't happen until eighth grade. The head cheerleader didn't like me at all. She had a huge crush on Johnny and he didn't like her so she blamed me for that. There had to be another reason for her to hate me that much but I never figured it out. So she started spreading all kinds of rumors about me. I ignored her but that just seemed to make her more mad. Then one day I was having a really bad day and ran into her. She tried to start a fight but I just ignored her but Marley could tell I was upset. I turned to walk away and Nikki said something, I didn't even hear what, and next thing I know Marley's right in front of her and lands a beautiful right hot right on her nose. There's blood everywhere, Nikki's screaming, Marley's yelling at her. Everyone else is cheering. Nikki's parent flew her to see the best plastic surgeon in the country and her nose still looked horrible. It was fantastic. They both got suspended for a week. Marley for fighting and Nikki for defamation of character. No one would ever tell me what Nikki said. But anyway, I don't know what I would have done growing up without her. I miss her so much already."

Shawn was thrilled she had grown up with such a great friend. "My best friend was like that too. He gave me a family when I needed it most. Your Uncle Cory. He's definitely one of a kind."

"My turn. Do you have any other family?"

She squirmed thinking she had brought up a bad subject when her dad was quiet for a while.

"Well my mom left me when I was a kid and my dad was never really around. He was trying to find her but he died a couple years before I left for New York. Uh . . . Jonathon was like an uncle to me. I guess you'll meet him soon. He still teaches at John Adams. I have a brother."

"Really! I have an uncle?" she paused, an embarrassed look on her face. "Well besides all my other uncles."

"Yeah. Jack."

"What? No!"

Neither notices that Anz' earlier cry of 'Really' had brought everyone's attention to them again.

"You don't like Jack?"

"No. I mean yes, I do, but he was going to be my hot dad fantasy but if he's my uncle then that's just creepy."

Anz laughed as her dad turned an interesting shade of maroon and started sputtering. They were made aware of the face that everyone had heard then when every female in the room, including her grandma, started laughing hysterically at the look on Jack's face.

Like every other make in the room he had turned at fiery red and was making choking sounds, but his face was flashing between pride at being good looking enough to be a hot dad, discomfort that it was his niece that said it, and anger that his niece had any fantasies at all, much less a hot dad one.

Z.L. brought everyone's attention to her when she said "I love you Uncle Jack, but I'm so glad you're not blood related to me. You're freaking gorgeous." She winked at Anz, who stuck her tongue out in return.

"Zenobia Lily!" Cory and Shawn both glared at her.

"It's okay sweetheart." Their glared switched to Topanga, who had a wicked smile on her face. "Jack's been everyone's hot something fantasy at one point or another."

"Topanga!" Every male in the room shouted and Jack turned even redder, if it was possible.

Anz and Z.L. were in hysterics along with Amy while every other girl nodded their agreement.

Anz finally took pity on her dad and uncle and tried to control herself. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "Your question."

Everyone calmed down again and left father and daughter to their bonding.

Shawn stared at his daughter for a minute, dreading his next question. "Boyfriend?"

"Pass?" she questioned immediately.

Shawn just shook his head. "I may not want to talk about this with my baby girl, but it has to be done."

"No." She said quietly. "My ex-boyfriend broke up with me because . . ." Her face scrunched up in pain. She really didn't want to have this talk with her daddy right now. "He dumped me because I wouldn't have sex with him." The admission was quiet, almost as if she was ashamed.

Shawn did his best to ignore the roaring in his ears as he fought off a murderous rage. "Good." He said firmly.

"What?" Anz was shocked.

"You obviously weren't ready for . . . that." Anz couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness. "And you shouldn't be until after you're married or your . . . thirty second birthday, whichever comes last." He added in all seriousness. "But the important thing is you didn't give into his pressuring."

Anz gave him a shaky smile before deciding it was time to move on. "What about you?"

"Nope. No boyfriend." He responded flippantly, hoping to make her laugh and forget she was sad. It worked and she giggled before looking at him expectantly. "No, I'm gloriously single."

Anz thought this was weird because her dad was really good looking but she let it go. She didn't want to deal with a girlfriend. "Favorite song?"

"Hotel California by The Eagles. Classic"

"Definelty a good choice. Kate Voegele. Hallelujah. It's a remake but I love her version. Much better than the original."

"Ok. That question obviously leads to favorite band."

"Oh . . . All Time Low.

Shawn shook his head. "Never heard of them."

Anz looked incredulous. "I will definitely have to play them for you."

"Okay. Mine's Green Day. Hey!" He glared as Anz screwed up her face in disgust.

"They're so over played. And they haven't done anything good in ages."

"Well it's a good thing I only like their old stuff then isn't it?"

"Oh good." Anz said with a smile. "We were going to have issues if you had horrible taste in music."

"Nice to know that that would have been the deal breaker in our relationship." Shawn said sarcastically.

Anz just shrugged. "Dream car?"

He didn't even have to think about it "Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. James Bond's car. God what a car."

"It is an amazing car." Anz agreed. "But I prefer the Ford Shelby Mustang GT500. Black. Black leather interior." She sighed, a dreamy look on her face.

Shawn nodded. His baby girl had excellent taste. "Favorite ice cream flavor?"

Anz glared at him. "None of my questions have been this hard. Umm . . . Ben and Jerry's Berried Treasure. Or Ben and Jerry's Cake Batter . . . oh or any kind of cookies and cream. But never anything with too much chocolate."

Shawn laughed. "Probably the only girl in the world without a chocolate addiction."

"That is stereotypical." She replied haughtily, but then she broke out in a smile. "Besides, Trick and Johnny have enough of a chocolate addiction for all three of us."

Shawn laughed and filed the information away for later. "Mint chocolate chip. But it has to be the green kind. The while kind tastes funny."

Anz wrinkled up her nose. "I concur. So who was your first love?"

Shawn fidgeted. "Her name was Angela and we met in high school. She was Topanga's best friend and she was . . . different from other girls. She had interests other than her hair or her clothes. She didn't fall at my feet, she challenged me. We dated on and off all through high school and most of college."

"What happened?" Anz asked softly.

"She left. He dad was in the military and she moved to be close to him and I never saw her again."

Anz moved to sit right next to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Daddy." She whispered.

Shawn tipped her head back and looked her in the eye. In all seriousness he said "I'm not." And he knew it to be absolutely true. If he and Angela had stayed together he never would have had her or her brothers and already he couldn't imagine the rest of his life without them. "What about you? Who was your first love?"

Anz shook her head. "I've never been in love. I've never even had a serious boyfriend. Sure I've gone on dates and had boyfriends but I never cared enough about them. We had fun and like each other but there was always something that stopped me from loving them." She sighed deeply. "To me, love is knowing all of someone's faults and oddities and loving them, not in spite of these things but because of them. I want someone who loves that I dance in the rain or that I love shoe shopping, but when given the choice will always opt to go barefoot. Someone who will love that somtimes I just want to be by myself on a Friday night. Curled up in comfy clothes with a book and who won't get upset when I want to go out with just the girls. I'm waiting for that boy before I fall in love."

Shawn was astounded by how mature his baby girl was when I came to love. He knew he didn't have to worry about her falling for the first pretty face she saw.

"Okay, describe your perfect birthday."

"Easy." Anz said immediately. "It's at the house in Miami and everyone is there. All of my friends and family. It's February so the water is a little cold but perfect for surfing. The cake would be vanilla with white icing. Presents don't matter. Neither do decorations but everyone I love is there and happy. Marly and I would kick the boys butts in a contest and then we would teach Nobi to surf. Maybe you too. My first birthday with biological grandparents and aunts and uncles. And a Daddy."

"Sounds like mine. Except it's here in the house I grew up in. My family, Jonathon, Mr. Feeny. Just a simple dinner. Nothing fancy."

Anz smiled, loving how alike she and her dad were. "Favorite month?"

Shawn thought for a minute. He loved summer but had never thought of a specific month. "June I guess. Then it's still summer without the unbearable heat of July."

"August. You still get summer vacation for most of the month but you also get the first day of school."

"And that's a good thing?" Shawn asked, surprised.

"Definitely. I love the first day of school. New supplies, new classes. The rest of the year sucks but I love the first day."

"Odd but okay. What was your first word?"

"No." Anz let out a little laugh. "Apparently I said 'No' really early and Moms thought I was going to talk really early and she was so excited. But then I refused to say anything else. Both boys were talking before I would say another word. Moms likes to say that was the start of my infamous stubborn streak."

Shawn laughed. "Before my mom left, she told me my first word was 'down'. I din't like people holding me or being in a highchair, I wanted to be able to move around. She told me that we were alike in that neither of us could stand being held and she felt like she was being held by staying here. She had to be free."

Anz was still wrapped in his arms from earlier so she just squeezed him tighter and he understood and kissed the top of her head.

"What's your favorite movie?" She asked, hoping to change the sad feeling that had settled on them.

"And of the James Bond movies. Who doesn't love a good spy movie? Especially with all those cool gadgets."

Anz laughed. "The boys love those too. They're good but I love Peter Pan. I always wanted to be able to fly and to never grow up."

"You didn't want to be a princess?" He was shocked. He thought all little girls wanted to be princesses. Jack and Eric's girls all did. Zenobia Lily and his Isabella were ruining his idea of little girls by being tomboys. But he was happy because maybe if they didn't wear dresses he wouldn't have to chase as many boys away. He scowled at her skirt thought. That would definitely have to go. But that was a fight for another time.

"No way." She said, disgusted. "Too much pink and frilly dresses. And there were too may rules. You'd think a princess could do whatever she wanted but apparently not."

"Tell me about your favorite teacher."

"Mr. Black. Last years literature teacher. I've always loved to read but he got me hooked on classics instead of just modern stuff. I fell in love with Gone with the Wind and To Kill A Mockingbird after he recommended them. He introduced me to British literature and even though he has the unfortunate habit of enjoying Conrad, I love the discussions we used to have, but he never could understand my disdain for most American classics authors. I couldn't stand Crane or Hawthorne or Fitzgerald. Those were just awful books."

Shawn smiled. "You'll get along well with Mr. Feeny then. He's not only a wonderful teacher but he's always there to listen or give advice. I never appreciated it growing up but now I do. He's always been there. Middle school, high school, he even taught us in college. He's one of the best men I know. No matter how often or how badly I screwed up, he never gave up on me. Him, Jonathon and Dad are the best men I know."

"I can't wait to meet him. Mom's told us all about him and how he used to give her advice after you and Uncle Cory and Uncle Eric left for New York. He taught her in high school too. I can't wait for his class. So what's your favorite letter?"

Shawn laughed at her random question. "C. It's average. It's comfortable. I got so many of them in school that it's what I know. Plus . . . and if you ever tell your uncle this I'll deny it and ground you for life . . . but C is for Cory and he's one of the most important people in my life. My best friend. My brother."

"Z. It's clearly under appreciated. And if you do it right it'[s a very pretty, elegant letter."

Shawn wasn't even shocked. Even in the short amount of time he'd known her, he'd come to expect strange answers from his little girl. "Have you broken any bones?"

Anz sighed. "Where to start? When I was three I fell down some stairs, 3 broken fingers and a concussion. Six, I fell off a swing and landed funny, broken wrist. Before it had healed completely I tried to ride my bike without training wheels. Bad idea. Fell off and re-broke it. I went 'til 11 without breaking anything else and I swear it wasn't my fault, Johnny pushed me. I was trying to learn how to skateboard, he pushed me to get me going and I lost my balance. Broken leg and stitches in my forehead. He still feels guilty no matter how many times I say it isn't his fault. Then at 13 I was trying to run away to Marley's and fell out my bedroom window. Broken wrist and 6 fingers, 3 on each hand. That was not fun. Those are the only broken bones. There have been many bumps, bruises and scrapes, a couple concussions and some stitches but the only big one was about three weeks after I got out of the cast for running away. I was surfing and a huge wave came but somehow I just . . . didn't see it. I took me under and I got all cut up. 5 were the worst. One on my left arm, one on my forehead, one across my stomach and two on my left leg. In those five cuts I had over 200 stitches. And I will be forever grateful to that doctor because I don't have a single scar on me from that incident. But the doctors at Miami Memorial know us all by name by the time we were 10. It worried Mom a little bit."

"I would think so. Please tell me you were the worst of the three."

She just laughed. "No way. Johnny is definitely worse than me. Somehow Trick would come out of their adventures with some scrapes and a couple of bruises but Johnny almost always broke something. Collarbone, legs, arms, ribs. I'm pretty sure he's broken all major bones except his spine."

Shawn shook his head. His kids were going to worry him to death. "Luckily I've never broken a bone. And I hope to keep it that way."

"So when's your birthday?"

"September. The 21st. Where is your ideal place to live?"

"Umm . . . Italy. I've seen pictures and it just looks so gorgeous. And there's so much history, and the language sounds so good. I want to learn Italian so bad. Plus, who doesn't love a cute Italian boy? Or Australia. Hot guys with sexy accents and amazing surfing."

He made a choked noise, but let it go when she gave him a cheeky smile. "Ireland. It's breathtaking and also full of history."

"Ok. Tell me your favorite memory." Anz sat forward, insanely curious.

"It's probably nothing like you think. It was your grandpa's birthday and I was upset about something so I got drunk. I wasn't 21 and everyone was worried about me. Your Uncle Cory found me and brought me home. Dad yelled at me just like he would have Cory or Eric. He didn't hold back or go easy on me because I technically wasn't his. It was exactly what I needed. That was the night I last all doubt that I was part of this family."

Anz smiled at him. "That's a good memory. I was 10. Moms was up and out of the house at like 5 that morning, which she never did but she had an important meeting. The night before she had told us about it and said that she was having one of the neighbors come in the morning and get us ready for school, but we convinced her that we could do it ourselves. We set out alarms and she looked them over and everything. Our alarms went off that morning and the three of us seceded we were going to skip school. We had so much fun. We made a huge breakfast; pancakes and eggs and hash browns. That was the day the boys taught me to surf. They had been taking lessons for about a year but I hadn't, don't remember why though. It was amazing. It was Moms' late day and usually she had a babysitter for when we got home from school but not that day.

Trick cooked dinner and I made chocolate chip cookies while Johnny supervised. Even at 10 it was dangerous to let him cook. After dinner the boys decided that I needed to learn how throw a punch in case any boy tried to talk to me. It was an interesting lesson that ended with me landing a perfect left cross to Trick's eye. It was swollen and black and blue forever. After that punch Trick wouldn't play target anymore and Johnny had learned from Trick's mistake and flat out refused so there ended the self defense lesson. We spent the rest of the time cleaning up the house, naively thinking that would get us out of trouble."

Anz stopped and shuddered. "I've never seen Moms that mad before. Turns out the school called to check on us when we didn't show up. She acted like we were sick and she forgot to call. She sent the neighbor over to check on us thinking that we just didn't get up with our alarms, but the neighbor saw us surfing. Never before and never since has Moms yelled at us like that. She had all three of us in tears when she told us we had broken her trust in us. We were grounded for a month and all five of our mental health days were taken away. It was one of the best days we ever had but none of us have ever even thought of skipping school since."

"What's a mental health day?" Shawn asked, not wanting to touch the subject of skipping school with the number of times he'd done it.

"Every school year, Moms gives us each five mental health days. Just random days where we don't feel like going to school. But the deal is, it can't be days of tests and it can't be days where big projects are due. It's great to know that if we wake up one day and just aren't feeling it, then we can just stay home. But not mare than once a month. And if Moms ever finds out that we broke the rules of mental health or faked sick than we lose the privilege of having mental health days."

"Sounds like a pretty good setup to me." Anz nodded. She knew how great her Moms was about that kind of stuff. "So the obvious next question if most embarrassing memory."

Anz immediately turned the brightest red Shawn had ever seen and he has to laugh. "Okay. Well I love to sing. And everyone tells me I'm really good but I've never sung in front of a big crowd before. Last year the freshman class was holding a talent show to raise money for our end of the year party. Nikki, the head cheerleader that Marley punched, was going on and on aobut how great she was and how she was totally going to win. And that pissed Mar off so she had to say that if I was entering that there was no way she would beat me. It became some huge thing and before I knew it I was signed up to sing in the talent show. So I was freaking out but Moms and the boys helped me rehearse and I was really excited by the day of the show. So I'm bouncing around, can't wait to get on stage, and once I'm out there I freeze. I see massive amounts of people staring at me and then the spotlight is on me. I open my mouth and nothing. I can't breathe, I can't remember the first line of my song, hell I can't remember my name. So I calmly walk off the stage.

I insisted that we stayed until the end of the show and then by the time we got home I was in tears. The worst part was that Nikki actually won. She wasn't horrible but I definitely could have beaten her. I have never tried to sing in public again."

Shawn hugged his little girl close as she was upset just talking about it. "I put a cherry bomb in a mailbox." Anz lifted her head from his shoulder and just looked at him. "I know. You're thinking 'That's not embarrassing, that's actually funny'. And it would have been if they hadn't figured out it was me. I was freaking out and everyone was looking for me. I was terrified I was going to be arrested, since messing with other people's mail is a federal offense. But I wasn't. The embarrassing part was how disappointed everyone was. Not so much that I did something that stupid, but that I didn't trust them enough to come to them. Everyone at school laughed and said how funny it was, but all I could think about was the look on your grandma's face, how hurt she looked that I didn't go to her, and how I wished I had never done it."

"And to lighten the mood I wanna know . . . sweet or sour?"

Shawn chuckled. "What kind of question is that? Sour obviously."

"Good call. I'd take sour over sweet any day."

"Again the obvious next question is: milk, dark, or white?"

"Dark all the way. Milk if I'm really craving it and there's no dark and never white. It has a funny aftertaste and chocolate should never be any color but brown."

Shawn shook his head sadly. "My poor Isabella. So confused. Chocolate can be whatever color it wishes and white is the best. Milk will suffice if it must but dark is a disgrace to the word."

Anz gasped in mock horror. "Well that is unacceptable." She paused for a moment before shaking her head. "I changed my mind. I like it this way. You'll never eat my dark. Do you have any tattoos or piercings?"

Shawn cleared his throat and avoided her eyes as he nodded.

She was practically vibrating she was so excited. "Tell me! I have to know!"

"I got the top of my ear pierced when I was eighteen. And-" he mumbled something that Anz couldn't make out.

"Oh no, this is a get to know you thing so you have to be honest and say everything so I can understand you. Now spill Daddy."

He sighed as a pink tinge worked its way up his cheeks. "Well your Uncle Cory and I got drunken tattoos once we were both 21. It was kind of a seedier place so they didn't care that we were sloshed out of our minds. We had cash and that's all that mattered."

Anz stared at him for a minute and when he still wouldn't meet her eye she said "There's something you're not telling me."

"They may have been . . . matching tattoos." He muttered.

Anz' eyes flew open wide. "What! What is it? Where is it?"

Everyone looked at them again and Cory looked panicked. He knew what they were talking about. Topanga looked like she was trying to hold in hysterical laughter.

"It's nothing." Shawn said hastily. "Go back to your conversations."

Anz managed to contain her curiosity until no one was looking at them anymore. "Well?" She demanded. She watched as her dad turned a nice magenta and knew it was going to be good.

"A pink, purple and gold butterfly." She just barely managed to suppress a smile and waited patiently. "On my . . . on my butt, okay."

That did it. She broke into deep belly laughs that had everyone staring at her again. Cory had his head buried in his hands and Topanga had a pillow held to her mouth to smother the delighted laughter. Z.L. looked at her parents like they were crazy.

"Oh god, Nobi, you'll never-" the rest was mumbled as Shawn clapped his hand over her mouth.

"It's nothing Zenobia Lily." Shawn said firmly. Z.L. pouted but knew Anz would tell her eventually.

After Anz calmed down enough to talk, she asked "How did you and Uncle Cory end up with matching pink, purple and gold butterflies tattooed on your butt?"

"I'm glad your daddy's humiliation brings you amusement Isabella Ainsley." She just shrugged as if to say 'what can you do'. "From what I remember the tattoo artist was really hot. At the time it seemed like a good idea to let her pick."

Anz laughed again. "Probably not your best idea."

Shawn shrugged. "Probably not but it's a great, if embarrassing, memory."

"No tattoos yet." Anz said. "Mar and I have plans to commemorate our 18th birthday with matching ones. Shooting stars right on our hair lines behind our right ear. Moms has already approved it. Not that she could really say anything 'cause she and Aunt Andi did it right before Moms left for Miami. I have nine piercings, all on my ears. Unlike other girls my age I have no desire to pierce my belly button or my nose. But I do have the burning desire to pierce my tongue."

Shawn made a low sound of protest and Anz laughed.

"Don't worry Daddy. I like living. Did you know that if they hit the wrong part of your tongue when they pierce it, it would kill you? So as much as I want it done, it will never happen 'cause it scares the crap out of me."

Shawn sighed. "Good. No Daddy wants his little girl to pierce anything. Her ears if she must but definitely not her tongue. It gives boys the wrong idea."

Anz just smiled and waited for the next question.

"Okay. Do you have any allergies?"

"Peas and green beans." She answered immediately. "And possibly lima beans but that's undetermined."

Shawn gave her an indulgent smile. "Anything you're actually allergic to instead of just dislike?"

She gave him an unrepentant smirk. "Nah. Just thought I'd get that out there incase Grandma has a liking for making them. Moms knows I eat almost every other vegetable so she doesn't push it that I won't eat those. For a while we thought I was allergic to Neosporin because Trick and Johnny both are but it missed me somehow."

Shawn laughed. "They get that from me I'm afraid. That and bee stings. I tried to comvince your grandma I was allergic to the color green when I was younger and I thought I had her convinced. Then the only things she would let me eat were carrots and cauliflower until I thought I'd die. When I finally admitted to her I'd lied, she gave me this look and I knew no matter what I'd never be able to fool her. Of course, Cory and Eric still try, but I know better."

"On to another important question. Who is your favorite Disney princess?"

Shawn laughed and was able to easily answer. "Rapunzel." Anz looked at him a little worried because of the quickness of his answer. "Morgan went through a princess faze. Cory and Eric got sick of reading to her so she'd come to me every time I was here to read her a different princess story. Eventually she decided Rapunzel was her favorite and we never read anything else."

Anz smiled hugely. Whether he knew it or not, her moms was important to him still. "Jasmine. I'd say Tinkerbell but you'd argue that she's not a princess. I've always loved Jasmine though. She just seems so much more independent than all the others. They all seem to be waiting for a prince to come and rescue them but she turns down all the suitors her father brings. She won't settle for less than true love. Plus she has a pet tiger. How can you beat that?"

"Well obviously you can't." Shawn said with a laugh. "If I could grant you any superpower what would it be?"

"I want to control the weather." Anz said without hesitation. "I've never really felt the need to fly and I know how to be sneaky without being invisible. And I really don't was x-ray vision. There are just some things I don't want to see. But controlling the weather would be so cool. Sometimes I'm just in the mood for rain. If I'm upset, I want the sky to cry with me. Plus I love a good thunderstorm and strong winds are great for surfing."

"Good choice. I want to be telepathic. It would be cool to be able to read people's minds. Hear their deepest thoughts and darkest desires."

Anz laughed. "I'll give you that one. I would be amazing. Just think of how much trouble you could cause and never be caught."

"Beautiful and mischievous. The perfect combination." Shawn sighed. "I've got my work cut out for me."

She just smiled innocently. "So I'm guessing I already know this but . . . favorite season?"

"Summer." He said without having to think. "I'm betting the same for you."

Anz nodded. "I despise the cold and the snow. It should snow only on Christmas Eve so we have a white Christmas and then be gone by the time I wake up on the 26th. The rest of the year should be in the 80's ideally. High 60's at the lowest. I never had the snow issue in Miami but those are my expectations for here."

Shawn laughed. "I'm afraid you're in for a rude awakening come November sweetheart. Snow is a stable in Phili."

"I'm choosing to ignore that in the hopes that it will change."

"What's your favorite book?"

"Just one?" she asked pathetically.

"Just one." He confirmed.

"Umm . . . Oh definitely Where The Red Fern Grows. It's so sad but so good. I usually try to read it at least once a year and I don't know what it is that makes me love it so much."

"I'll have to read it sometime. I'd have to say The Odyssey. It was the first book Jonathon got me to read outside of school. I loved the adventure in it and it got me hooked on Greek Mythology."

"I've read various myths and really liked them but I've never read an actual story."

"You'll have to read it. I'll find my old copy of it. It's a great story line. There's The Iliad, The Odyssey, and The Aeneid. They're all definitely worth reading."

"I can't wait." She said with a smile, thrilled that her daddy was giving her something he loved. "Do you prefer cake or cupcakes?"

"There's a difference?" he asked, confused. "I don't have a preference. I like them all."

Anz shook her head in disappointment. "Of course there's a difference. It's all about the cake to icing ratio. With cake you get a lot of actual cake but not a lot of icing, just a thin layer on the outside. With cupcakes, you get just the right balance."

Shawn just looked at her strangely. "They're the same thing."

"No they're not." Anz gasped in indignation. "It's all about the ratio. I won't touch cake but adore cupcakes. Trick will eat either and be happy, but Johnny won't eat cupcakes. Says there's too much icing and it makes them too sweet." Anz' facial expression clearly showed her thoughts on the ridiculousness of this opinion.

"Moving on. What's your favorite subject?" Shawn asked.

"History." There was no hesitation in her answer and she laughed at Shawn's stunned look. "Thought I'd say English didn't you?" Shawn nodded. "I do love it. Not the spelling and the grammar and the essays, but definitely the reading and I love creative writing but regular English classes don't do much of that. But there's something about history that I love. Mostly I love the regency era. Lords and Ladies, Dukes, knights, Napoleon, Anne Boleyn, King Henry. Not really U.S. History but World History I love."

"Philosophy. I had met this beautiful girl one day when I was still in high school, but she was in college so I lied and told her I was too. I followed her to her next class and acted like I was in it. The professor asked me a question and I answered it and he just looked at me. He told me what a great perspective I had. I was addicted from then on. When I actually got to college, I took every class they offered in philosophy, but my major was in marketing. I never did anything with it but I never stopped loving it."

"Favorite sport?" Anz asked before closing her eyes and praying he didn't say—

"Baseball." He saw Anz' face fall and defended his choice. "It's America's pastime. And the Philli's are great. Cory and I have been obsessed since we were little." He couldn't ignore her look of disgust any longer. "What's wrong with baseball Isabella?"

"I hate baseball. It's so boring." She complained.

"Hold on. Trick told me he plays baseball."

"And the only reason I go is because it's Trick. He and Johnny have never missed any of my sporting events unless they've had a game of their own and I don't miss theirs. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. The best sport of all time to watch is soccer. Cristiano Ronaldo and David Beckham. No more needs to be said. The best sport to participate in is surfing. There's nothing like that rush."

"Ronaldo and Beckham. Really?" Shawn said. "Rooney is just as good if not better than them."

Anz looked at him like he needed to be institutionalized. "You're crazy. Not only are they amazingly talented, they're the most perfect specimens of men in soccer, if not all sports. The combination of the two puts them in a league of their own. They're incomparable."

Shawn gave her an exhasperated look. He was not okay with his little girl having crushes, even if they were on international soccer stars.

"What do you want to be when you grow up Isabella Ainsley?"

"I was recently informed that I cannot in fact grow up to be king. So I have since had to find a new dream." She smiled as Shawn laughed, glad that he appreciated her unique sense of humor. "But in all seriousness, I would love to get over my stage fright, record a CD, go on tour. Moms would produce it and Marley would help. She can't sing but loves music so she wants to produce like Moms. I don't want to be a solo artist so I have to find a band but I can sing, play guitar and the drums, so that's got to be a step in the right direction, right?"

"Absolutely. You'll get over it eventually." He encouraged. "I just got a promotion and am now the VP of Johnson Advertising. That's why I moved back home. The New York office is run by the president so they wanted the VP in the Philadelphia office. But growing up I was totally going to be a major league baseball player. I'm still waiting for the call. Expecting it any day now."

Anz smiled. "Let me know how that works out for you."

"You'll be the first to know." He promised.

"Good. So . . . what's your saddest day?"

A frown crossed his face and he held onto her tightly as she hugged him close. "The day my dad died. He had never really been around but he was still my dad. He had just come home for good. I was mad at him because he brought Jack home with him. Jack's my half brother, and he lived with him mom so we never saw each other. He tried but I was stubborn and wanted nothing to do with him. My dad tried to get me to talk to Jack so I was mad at my dad and fighting with him. Then it just seemed like I blinked and he was gone." Anz hugged him tighter as she blinked back tears for the grandfather she'd never know. "It wasn't all bad though. Jack and I got close because that's what Dad would have wanted and I wouldn't trade Jack for anything."

They were quiet for a minute before Anz spoke.

"Marley's grandpa died when we were fourteen. He was someone who had been there for as long as I remember. I remember the first time I was in the hospital. I had only been there maybe 20 minutes and in comes Gramps. He's yelling at nurses and demanding the best doctors in the hospital. When he saw me sitting up with just a few broken fingers nothing changed. He demanded the best doctor to set and splint my fingers and said the x-rays had to be redone by the best technician. It made me feel so safe and loved because he had done the exact same thing when Mar was in the hospital. He treated me like I was his granddaughter. Extravagant birthday gifts, sleepovers at his house. He promised he'd travel Europe with us for our graduation present, teach us to drive, interregate our first boyfriends, threaten our future husbands. But all the expensive presents never mattered because I knew he wasn't trying to buy me or faking affection for me. He was at every sporting event, every school play even if I didn't have a single line. He held me when I cried after I would fight with Moms. We were fourteen. He and Nana were on their way home from a charity event. They were hit by a drunk driver. Gramps and Nana died instantly. The other guy walked away with some bruises and a couple stitches. It didn't matter that Gramps was a high powered lawyer who owned his own firm, the guy was some big politician. He made an oh so heartfelt public apology, made a speech about the consequences of driving drunk to a bunch of high school kids, great PR for him by the way was broadcast everywhere, was slapped with a fine and some community service and was back on the campaign trail two weeks later. I never got to say goodbye. I never got to tell him and Nana how much it meant that they make me a part of their family."

"They knew Isabella Ainsley." Shawn said softly, holding her close.

"I hope so." She sniffed back the tears. "They somehow managed to still do it even though they're gone. They had a temporary will that gave Andy, Mar's dad, control of the firm but froze everything that wasn't needed for funeral expenses. They left a bunch of stuff with Mar's parents for each of us on our birthdays. Every year we'll get a letter and a present. Last year it was on telling how much they loved me and asking me to keep an eye on Mar. Nana wrote about the first time Gramps brought me home with Mar and how she instantly loved me. Gramps wrote about being exactly who I was and never pretending to be anything I'm not. Said Mom's had raised me to be an amazing person and to never be ashamed of anything about myself. With it came a beautiful jewelry box. Nana wrote that she had found it that day at an antique store and immediately thought of me. They were gone three weeks after the date on the letter. They left strict instructions that the will wasn't to be read until three days after our graduation."

"So they've been gone about a year and a half?"

"Yeah. I miss them every day. They're the only people I've ever lost."

They were quiet for a while as Shawn just held her tight, wishing he could take the pain away.

"What was your happiest day?" Shawn asked, wanting to see her smile again.

"Today is pretty far up there." She replied with a brilliant smile for him. "But I'd have to say my first surf competition. It was spring break right after turning 12. The boys had only taught me to surf a little over a year ago and I was so nervous. They had signed me up as a surprise and I didn't think I was ready. The girls there had been surfing since they were four, five at the very latest. I was terrified they would kill me. But they were so sure I'd be great. I was on a Wednesday and I didn't get any sleep that night. I had to be there by seven and it was just down the beach from the house so the boys and I were going to walk. I had gone out to sit on the deck and watch the water at like 4:30 with my iPod trying to relax. It helped a little and when I went back in at six I wasn't as nervous. I was so shocked when I walked in. Everyone was there; ready to watch me on my big day. Moms had taken the whole day off, the boys were there already ready which was surprising 'cause they're not morning people. Mar and both her parents, who had taken the day off. Gramps and Nana were there too and Nana was even in flip-flops. That's the only time I've ever seen Nana in flipflops. And Aunt Andi was there."

"Aunt Andi? As in your mom's best friend from high school Andi?"

"Yeah." Anz said laughing. "They're still inseparable. She's a sports agent so it seems like she's always traveling but we still get to see her a bunch."

"Sports agent? Now that's weird because the Andi I knew didn't know the difference between a baseball and a football. She was the ultimate girly-girl."

"Still is. She says that she wanted to be an agent to get herself a famous boy toy but really she loves her job. Loves sports now that she actually understands them and pays attention. Ironically enough, as much as she claims she wants a boy toy, she has never dated an athlete. But her and Moms give the best fashion advice."

Shawn almost choked upon hearing this. He remembered some of the things Andi had talked Morgan into wearing and it had nearly driven him and Cory crazy.

"But anyway, everyone important in my life at the time was there. We all walked to the beach together and they staked out a huge section with lawn chairs and coolers and umbrellas. The competition was set up so that everyone was guaranteed two heats. Your best score stuck and the top ten moved on. Those ten had one more chance and that score was it. The top five got one more ride and standings were determined from that score. The first round I was second to last to go. The horn went off and I paddled out. Johnny and Trick had drilled it into my head. 'Wait for your wave. Don't worry about the timer. Wait for your wave.' So I waited and waited. Passed on a couple of good waves but they didn't feel right. Then the perfect wave came and it was so worth the wait. Everything was going great. And then I bit it. Hard core." She broke off to laugh at the memory. "There was no time to get another one. So I got a big fat scratch for that heat. I walk out and over to our spot. Moms was so worried I was hurt. So were all the adults. Mar just gave me this look like 'That's the best you can do?' Trick and Johnny were laughing hysterically. They still maintain that it was the best wipeout they've ever seen." She smiled as Shawn laughed. "I ended up coming in second. The girl that beat me, by a lot, had been surfing since she was four. I think we'd be pretty even now. It was an amazing day. Not just because I beat all those other girls, but because everyone was willing to ditch work and spend the day supporting me."

Shawn smiled at her and told her about his best day. "Aside from today, it would be the day I moved to New York. Cory and Topanga were going so she could take a job at some big law firm. I was a little lost; I'd never been without Cory before. Then Topanga gave me the best gift she ever could. She threw my duffle bag at me and said I was going with them. New York was great for me. It may seem a little co-dependent but Cory and I needed to be together. It had always been Cory and Shawn. Shawn and Cory. Sure I shared him with Topanga but everyone knew it was the two of us. We needed to be together for the next big step in our lives. No one knew who I was in New York. Sometimes people here still saw me as Shawn Hunter, the boy from the wrong side of town, trailer trash. It didn't matter that I wasn't getting into trouble with the cops or that I was in a good school, doing really well. They saw where I came from but not who I had become. In New York, I didn't have to be that kid anymore. I was just Shawn Hunter, marketing executive. I needed that."

They sat quietly for a while Anz thought about how hard that much have been for her dad to be thought of that way and Shawn was thinking about how it made him who he is now.

"So you know all about my first punch." She said quietly breaking the silence. "I want to know all about yours."

Shawn laughed. "Okay. Your first punch was in defense of your best friend. My first punch was my best friend." He had to laugh again at the expression on Anz' face.

"You punched Uncle Cory?" she asked incredulous.

"To be fair, he punched me back." Shawn tried to justify. "I had been in the normal boyish wrestling fights but I'd never punched anyone. I don't even remember what it was about. Jonathon and Eli pulled us apart and couldn't believe it was the two of us. I believe the exact words were 'Hunter, Matthews. Did you know you're fighting each other.'" Anz laughed hysterically and Shawn joined her. "Okay. This is the last question of the game right?" She nodded her agreement. "So I want to know . . . What's your greatest fear?"

Anz was quiet for a moment while she thought. She knew what her greatest fear was, she just didn't know how to explain it. "Death. My biggest fear is death." Shawn hugged her close to him. He was so sure that her biggest fear would be spiders or clowns or something else he could protect her from. "I'm scared of death, but I'm not scared of dying."

"What?"

"I know it's weird, but I'm not scared of the actual dying part of death. I'm scared that I'll miss things. You remember my accident I told you about?" He nodded and she continued. "Well, ever since then I've been terrified of dying young and not being able to do things. Of never having my first love. Never having my heart broken. Never going to college, having the chance to do the whole college experimentation phase, falling in love again and again and maybe even again. Never traveling. Having a fling with a hot foreign boy. I want to get arrested once. Before I'm eighteen so it will go away when I turn eighteen and nothing big just an inconsequential kid thing. Never falling in love for real. Finding that one boy who means everything and still gives me butterflies years later just by looking at me. Never having kids of my own. Never growing old. I'm scared of never getting the chance to live."

Shawn pushed Anz back from him a little and looked her in the eye. "You are an amazing young woman Isabella Ainsley and you will do all of those things. I know you will. Everyone here will do everything in the power to make it happen. Except the fling with the foreign boy. That is not happening."

Anz smiled at him gratefully before snuggling back into his side. "So what are you afraid of Daddy?"

Shawn signed. "Never being enough. I wasn't enough to keep my mom from leaving or my dad from chasing after her. Wasn't smart enough to get into college this first time, I was wait-listed and then got in when not everyone accepted their spot. I'm scared that it's going to continue. That I'm not smart enough for my job. My greatest one now is that I won't be a good enough father to you and your brothers."

Neither of them noticed Morgan sitting on the couch, watching them, knowing that he was exactly what her babies needed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, just Trick, Johnny, Anz, Z.L., Cole, Logan and the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while but it's been a crazy time for my family plus I lost all of my notebooks with my writing in them, so I had to start over from scratch and have a little bit of writers block. Will try and update more regularly.**


End file.
